rain
by PoetryRebel
Summary: a look into austin, ally, and rain / oneshot drabble. review :D


**A/N: I'm incredibly new to fan fiction - I honestly don't even know if I'm doing this A/N right. Just wanted to thank you for all the reviews! And I do take requests - I just can't promise they will all be done very quickly. I honestly don't know what this is. It's kind of terrible. I do not own Austin & Ally or any of it's characters.**

* * *

He wasn't sure when he noticed it. He was just sure that he noticed it. The way his heart seemed to skip a beat whenever their hands brushed on the piano, the way an unsettling shade of pink would attack his cheeks whenever she was near. The temptation he had to kiss her after every hug that lingered just a bit too long for a best friend hug. As much as he wanted to deny it, to lock it up and throw it in the Atlantic ocean - he couldn't. Austin Moon was head-over-heels in love with Ally Dawson.

She sat at her piano bench, scribbling down lyrics, and alternating from her pen to her piano. It was raining, and they had decided to stay inside and work on a new song. Occasionally, she'd stick the end of the pen in her mouth while playing - something he found extremely adorable. He'd also hear his voice crack from time to time. That on the other hand, was not so adorable. She made him nervous. He tugged at the hair on the back of his neck, and jotted the next two chords down. He reached back down to the piano, and accidentally set his hand down right on top of hers. She smiled, and he chuckled nervously. He moved his hand, and wiped it on his jeans. His palms were sweaty. Was it hot in here? He looked over to Ally, who was playing a melody. She couldn't even tell what effect she had on him.

Austin shook his head, as a signal for these thoughts to clear out. They didn't.

* * *

Austin was always there for Ally. Ally was always there for Austin. That's what made them Austin&Ally. They were about as close to the line of 'just friends' as they could be without going over it, if they already hadn't. And so, when Ally came into Sonic Boom crying, he really didn't care if that line was crossed.

"Ally?" he said, tiptoeing into the practice room, where she had planted herself. She was lying against the wall, her knees tucked to her chest, head angled down. His heart broke just at the sight of it. The sound of her crying made it crack even further. He sat back against the wall beside her.

"Ally, what's wrong?" he whispered, as she moved her head up. He listened to the pitter patter of the rain outside. The irony of a rainy day when she's sobbing was almost too great to say it wasn't the universe doing so.

"My dad... We got in a fight. He said that I should start pursuing a career in business so I could take over the store, because after you got famous, you..you wouldn't need me anymore. You'd have professional song writers and you'd forget about me," she said, every syllable dropping like the rain outside on the pavement.

He wrapped his arms around her, and let her sob into his chest. She gripped onto the inside of his jacket. Austin put a hand on her back.

"Don't worry, Als. I'll always need you. I'm not going anywhere where you aren't," he whispered, and she relaxed. She lifted her head up, and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you..and I'm sorry. I just totally ruined your shirt."

He laughed, and rolled his eyes. Typical Ally. He got up, and grabbed her hand to bring her up to him.

"We're partners. What are friends for?" he said, kissing her forehead lightly. "Besides, this shirt is hideous. The rain ruined it, anyway."

She laughed, a blush creeping up her cheeks from the gesture he had made with his lips.

"Hey, why don't we go get some ice cream?" he suggested, throwing a jacket on.

"Okay, but can we go to Scoops? They have fruity mint swirl!" she said, and a huge grin broke out on her face. How could it be just five minutes ago, his Ally was crying, and the mere mention of fruity mint swirl could brighten her up? He didn't know, but a happy Ally made for a happy Austin, and they set off for ice cream.

When they reached the ice cream parlor, Ally was shivering. She was wearing a tank top and skinny jeans, and even in Miami, December can be a chilly time of year. Especially when it's raining. He wrapped his jacket around her, silently thanking himself for putting on long sleeves. He could feel the rain start to beat down harder, and he grabbed her hand and started to run. She was laughing, and trying her hardest to keep up. She broke her heel along the pavement.

"Aww! These were new shoes!" she whined, pouting. She limped on the shoes, getting soaked. He stopped.

"Climb on my back," he said, leaning over slightly.

"What?" she asked, startled.

"You're as light as a feather, just hop on my back. That, and you'll act as an umbrella," he said. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and jumped on his back. he picked her up, arms holding up her legs. He ran as fast as he could to get out of the rain, leaving her squealing and giggling.

Scoops was the most creative place he'd ever seen. There were over a hundred flavors, the walls were painted so that giant ice cream cones surrounded you, the chairs were shaped like ice cream cones, and the tables had topping dispensers in them. They walked up to order, not even looking at any other flavors.

"Two fruity mint swirls, please," Austin said, taking his billfold out of his wallet. The man scooped it into two cones, and handed one to Austin. "And one for your girlfriend," the man said, handing Ally a cone. Ally's face broke out into varying shades of pink, but Austin was pretty sure he was worse. He felt his entire face flush, before managing to stammer out, "she's not my girlfriend." The man smiled, and moved on to the next customer, feeling happy with what he had done. Austin was thinking a few unkind words right now, but for Ally's sake, he kept them in his head.

They picked a booth, sitting opposite from each other. He felt his heart drop a little, but shrugged it off. He hated that she could do this to him, and not even realize.

"So, what are your plans for Christmas?" Austin piped up, licking the drips of ice cream running down his cone. She giggled, and licked hers.

"Well, my dad has a convention to go to. I'll just be alone at Sonic Boom this year," she said, licking her ice cream again. He felt his smile droop. Did she always spend Christmas alone?

"You know, it's just me and my parents. You could come over if you want for Christmas. We have this huge feast, and I'll ask my mom to buy some pickles," he said, hoping to offer any consolation.

"Thanks Austin, I'd like that." she said, and tilted her head to the side. He felt butterflies in his stomach, and hit his thigh angrily twice, hoping they'd go away. The rest of their time was banter and small talk, and for once, the butterflies melted away. He liked that.

* * *

It was raining. Again.

He hadn't seen Ally since they went to the ice cream parlor, and he was getting worried. He headed out, and his mom knew where he was going. Perhaps that was a bad thing, but he noted himself to worry about that later. He pushed his way through the streets, turning the corner to Sonic Boom. He saw Ally - a very wet Ally, at that, trying to open the door. The first thing he noticed was that she looked incredibly pretty with raindrops in her hair. The second, was that she was practically attacking a door. He grabbed her wrist, and pulled her away."Oh, hey Austin. I locked my keys inside, and I can't get in." she said, frantically.

"You know, you can call a locksmith for that?" he asked, grinning. The image of the petite brunette trying to wrestle with a door was still in his head.

"I guess I'll have to now. What are you doing out here in the rain?" she pulled a lock of hair out of her face, and looked at him.

"Coming to see you. It's been forever since I've seen you," he said, tugging at his hair again.

"Austin, we went to the ice cream parlor yesterday," she said, wrinkling her eyebrows.

"Well, that's a long time."

It was silent for a moment, and Ally bit her lip nervously. She looked at Austin, who nervously looked at her.

It was almost too cliché, with the rain steadily falling, but he closed the space between them, and placed his lips on hers. He expected her to pull away at any second, but she didn't. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and returned the kiss. And if this is wrong, he would hate to be right. It felt like a tiny explosion in his brain, and a million tiny tremors in his heart. It must have been beating faster than the rain was.

They pulled away after a long moment, and Austin put his forehead against hers.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for that," he sighed, taking her hand in his.

She smiled at their intertwined hands, and looked up. "Why'd you wait so long?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. Everything just felt right now."

She glanced up at the sky. "I have another reason to love rain."

He pushed a handful of her damp hair back behind her ear. She was, in a word, beautiful. He smiled and cupped her face with his hand. "I'm thankful for it," he said, "Miami rarely has days when the sun isn't shining. They're special," he said, and connected their lips again.

She grinned, tilting her head and kissing back.

"Like us."

* * *

**A/N: So how absolutely horrible was that. Cliché rain kiss, cliché ending. Review please.**

**Also, I have no idea how much it rains in Miami, but I don't think it rains a lot. So for the sake of this story, just pretend that this works.**


End file.
